xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda
Yoda was one of the most renowned and powerful Jedi Masters in galactic history. Standing at about 66 cm tall, he was a male member of a mysterious species. He was known for his legendary wisdom, mastery of the Force and skills in lightsaber combat. In service to the galaxy and the Force, Grand Master Yoda spent eight centuries training Jedi. He served as the Grand Master of the Jedi Council in the last centuries of the Galactic Republic and oversaw the Jedi Order before, during and after the devastating Clone Wars. Though Yoda was, arguably, the most highly Force-attuned member of the Order, he was not without his flaws. It was partially due to his failure to recognize that Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was actually responsible for the outbreak of the Clone Wars, and was in fact the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, which led to the Republic being overthrown and the Jedi Order being devastated. The Grand Master was among the few Jedi to survive Emperor Palpatine's Jedi Purge, after the beginning of which, he went into exile on the swamp planet of Dagobah. Later, before dying and becoming one with the Force, the exiled Jedi Master was responsible for the instruction of Luke Skywalker who would use Yoda's training to overthrow the Sith. Following his death, Master Yoda retained his identity within the Force. Star Wars Rebels While Kanan Jarrus was training his padawan Ezra Bridger, he told him what Master Yoda used to say: "Do or do not! There is no try." Which both of them didn't understand. After an encounter with The Inquisitor, they finally understood what Yoda meant. Contacting Master and Padawan through the Force After Ezra conqured his fears at the Lothal Jedi Temple, he contacted him and Kanan through the Force and guided them with his wisdom. When Ezra told Yoda that he wants to become a Jedi to protect his friends and everyone else he rewarded him with a Kyber Crystal. Allies # Duchess Satine Kryze # Eeth Koth # Even Piell # Farn Klin # Ganodi # Jar Jar Binks Enemies # Cad Bane # Dr. Nuvo Vindi # Embo # Evil Yoda # Goru Training * In The Empire Strikes Back, Yoda sends Luke into a cave that's a nexus of the Dark Side. There, Luke fights and kills a ghost of Anakin Skywalker(Darth Vader), then sees his own face under Vader's mask. Students # Anger # Barriss Offee # Confusion # Count Dooku(Lord Tyranus) # Ahsoka Tano # Joy # Luke Skywalker (Lego Universe) # Ezra Bridger # Serenity Facts * The final arc of Star Wars: The Clone Wars has Yoda embarking on a spiritual quest to begin his training in how to become a Force Ghost after death. Category:AliensCategory:Super CentenariansCategory:Star Wars UniverseCategory:Sword WieldersCategory:GeneralCategory:Chosen OnesCategory:Spiritual LeadersCategory:Royal GuardCategory:Pure of HeartCategory:Cosmic ForceCategory:Spiritual BalanceCategory:Jedi OrderCategory:Superhuman JumpingCategory:TelepathCategory:FlightCategory:Astral Projection Category:My Masters Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Veterans Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Disturbance in the Force Category:One-Man Army Category:Empath Category:Aura Reading Category:Hermit Category:Military Category:Bodyguard Category:Force Users Category:Force Users Category:Teachers Category:Male Category:Legendary Character Category:Special Forces Category:Resistance Category:A Class Category:Clairvoyance Category:Warrior Category:Councillor Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Age